The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to generating offerings based on use of a product and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to generating offerings based on a fill level of a container of the product.
Consumers often use materials, such as foodstuff, provided in containers. Promotions for such containers, when provided, are typically provided on an outside of an enclosure containing the food stuff, inside the enclosure in a separate wrapping, or as a digital or manually entered code.
Additional background art includes:
U.S. Pat. No. 9,171,368(B2)—System And Method For Estimating A Quantity Of A Blood Component In A Fluid Canister; WO2016037612(A1)—Apparatus And Method For Recording The Volume Of A Beverage Container Using The Filling Level; JPH1069579(A)—Automatic Charge Settling Device For Eating And Drinking; http://www(dot)ncbi(dot)nlm(dot)nih(dot)gov/pmc/articles/PMC2813222/—Automatic Food Documentation and Volume Computation using Digital Imaging and Electronic Transmission; http://zhiweizhu(dot)com/papers/FIVR_MobileDevice_2009(dot)pdf—Recognition and Volume Estimation of Food Intake using a Mobile Device; U.S. Pat. No. 9,112,960(B2)—Blood alcohol content measurement system powered by an audio signal from a phone; US2016163037(A1)—Estimation Of Food Volume And Carbs; U.S. Pat. No. 8,995,754(B2)—Estimating A Pose Of A Camera For Volume Estimation; U.S. Pat. No. 9,364,106(B1)—Apparatus and method for identifying, measuring and analyzing food nutritional values and consumer eating behaviors; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,345,930(B2)—Method For Computing Food Volume In A Method For Analyzing Food; US2016117952(A1)—Modifying A Person's Eating And Activity Habits.